


Home is Where the Heart Is

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends to Lovers, Demiromantic Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Poly-Vee - Freeform, Sam Ships It, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam encourages Dean to act on his feelings for Benny.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo, LK's SPN Holiday Fics, SPN Poly Bingo





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Best Friends to Lovers square, my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Benny/Dean/Sam square, my As The Saying Goes Bingo card, the Home is where the heart is square, my Dean/Sam Bingo card, the Demi-romantic square, @notfunnydean's Advent - Mistletoe kiss, and @skeletonsinzeeclost's Advent - Baking cookies.

The Bunker was cozy in December. Dean had always thought that. He wanted to make sure that they had a real Christmas, now that they had a real home. A few years back, he’d found that the Men of Letters had some dusty boxes labelled “Xmas decor” and Dean was sure to use every bit of it – except the greenery that fell apart upon being taken out of the box.

Nothing a trip into town couldn't fix.

And if Dean hung mistletoe in practically every doorway, cornering his brother into traditional kisses almost constantly, nobody complained.

The week of Christmas, Dean invited Benny to join them. The vampire had been travelling around the south, stopping to see Elizabeth and some of his old haunts, but Dean could tell in their phone calls that Benny had the holiday blues. He cared about Benny a great deal and wanted to make sure that this holiday season was a happy one for him.

Benny took to the kitchen when he arrived at the bunker, eager to cook for the Winchesters. Dean's appreciation for the delicious Cajun food was shown via pornographic moans of pleasure around each bite, and while Dean didn't notice Benny's reaction to the sound, Sam did.

“You know that Benny likes you, right?” Sam asked as he and Dean turned their bed down that night. Dean looked across the room at Sam incredulously.

“No way,” Dean argued. “Benny's my best friend, besides you and Cas. No way he's interested.” Dean avoided Sam's gaze as he got into bed, but Sam still noticed the pink tinge on his brother's cheeks.

“You like him, too!” Sam declared, surprised at his brother. It took a lot for Dean to care about someone in that special way, needing an emotional bond before even touching the crush-zone. Dean sputtered, eyes wide as he sat back against the pillows.

“Do not!”

Sam glared at Dean for a moment before grabbing Dean's hand and lacing their fingers. Dean watched as Sam raised their hands to plant a kiss on Dean's knuckles. “It's okay, you know. Benny's a good guy, I'll admit that now,” Dean gave Sam a serious eye-roll at the memory of how harsh Sam had been to Benny at first, “and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. If adding Benny to your world, in a more-than-best-friends kind of way, makes you happy then I think you should go for it. I'll even talk to him, if you want me to.”

Dean was wide-eyed as Sam finished his mini-speech, obviously overwhelmed. Sam chuckled, leaning in to pull Dean in for a small kiss. “Just think about it, okay?”

With that, Sam sunk into the sheets, turning his bedside light off. Dean followed suit, but instead of falling quickly to sleep like normal, he stayed awake listening to Sam's soft snores as his thoughts considered Benny.

* * *

The following morning, Dean avoided Benny at all costs. He worked on Baby in the garage, he re-organized the weapons room. He even went down to the storage room to take an inventory on some of the more sensitive items there. His mind was still stuck on what Sam said about Benny, realizing that his brother was right.

He wanted something more with the guy.

When lunchtime rolled around and Dean’s stomach growled enthusiastically for food, he finally steeled himself to go to the kitchen. Delicious smells met him as he got closer, and when he stopped at the door it was to see Benny in an apron, pulling cookies from the oven.

When Benny turned and saw Dean, his smile lit up the room.

“Hey there, cher,” Benny greeted, putting the tray of cookies carefully on the counter. Benny stepped around the island. “Where ya been all day?”

Dean shrugged, suddenly bashful. Now that he’d realized – or at least recognized and accepted – his feelings, he wasn’t quite sure how to act. “Here and there, ya know.”

Benny nodded, not answering for a minute. They stood there awkwardly, staring at each other and the floor.

Dean didn’t notice Sam walking up behind him in the hallway, but Benny did. Sam motioned to the mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway, right above where Dean was standing. Benny’s eyes widened as Sam made a _come on, do it_ motion, but when Sam smiled, winked, and walked away, Benny gathered his courage.

“You’ve, ah, got yourself stuck, there,” Benny said to Dean, motioning to the mistletoe. Dean looked up and immediately blushed. He opened his mouth to answer, say something – blame it on Sam, even – but he didn’t have the chance.

Benny’s mouth met Dean’s, the kiss chaste but firm. Dean’s entire body buzzed in response before he leaned into Benny’s hold.

Benny took that as encouragement, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist and bringing the other hand up to cup Dean’s jaw and coax it open. Dean obliged and both men groaned when they got their first taste of one another.

Dean lost track of time as they stood there, only stopping when the need to breathe was too much. They didn’t go far, though, Benny resting his forehead against Dean’s, keeping him close.

“Hope that was alright,” Benny drawled, his voice huskier than usual. Dean hummed happily.

“Perfectly alright,” Dean answered with a smile. Sam had been right. “Uh, I was gonna ask you…”

Benny opened his eyes and leaned back, not enough to let Dean out of his arms but enough to watch the flicker of emotions cross Dean’s face as he spoke.

“I know you’re kinda wandering now, but I was hoping that you might, ah,” Dean’s face flamed pink as he swallowed, “you might make the bunker your home base – I mean, um. Your home?”

Benny grinned at Dean’s flustered invitation. He leaned in to kiss Dean again, short and sweet this time.

“This has been my home for a while now, cher,” Benny replied. Dean’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Home is where the heart is, after all.”

Dean’s eyes widened at Benny’s insinuation before he leaned in quickly to kiss Benny once more. They spent the rest of the day in the kitchen in high spirits, decorating cookies and stealing kisses. Sam joined them later, giving Benny an affectionate squeeze of the shoulder when he saw how happy Dean was.


End file.
